Pengacara to Jaksa
by Akane Seii
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat berisikan tentang kisah cinta pengacara muda Eren Jaeger kepada Jaksa ternama Rivaille Ackerman, meskipun terdapat lika-liku, akhirnya dengan keberanian Eren menyatakan perasaanya, dan apa yang dia dapatkan? ERERI! DLDR! RnR! BxB! /Bad Summary TT/


**Pengacara to Jaksa**

**By : Akane Sei-San**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, General**

**Main Chara : Eren Jaeger x Rivaille Ackerman**

**Arigato and Happy Reading, Minna~**

* * *

"Ne ne, kalian dengar? Pengacara muda itu menang lagi lo di sidang hari ini."

"Eh? Benarkah? Hebat sekali, baru sebulan jadi pengacara tetapi sidangnya selalu menang."

"Uhm, siapa namanya?"

"Eren Jaeger, Pengacara Eren Jaeger!"

Pria muda dengan tinggi rata-rata dan rambut coklat tua dengan belah tengah itu tersenyum tipis pada gadis-gadis yang membicarakan dirinya.

Namanya Eren Jeager, Eren, atau bisa kita panggil Pengacara Eren yang namanya kini sedang naik daun ini baru saja keluar dari ruang sidang setelah kasus kliennya ditutup dengan dibebaskannya tersangka karna kurang bukti.

Eren menguap sebentar, merasa kantuk karna kurang tidur semalam akibat mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya, pikirnya setelah sampai di apartment dia akan tidur sejanak.

"Pengacara Jaeger!"

Langkahnya terhenti dan Eren berbalik mendapati seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya tapi memiliki sorot mata sipit yang tajam menatap kesal padanya.

"Ah, halo Jaksa Rivaille, bagaimana kabar Anda?"

Eren tersenyum lebar dan menatap Rivaille dengan mata berbinar bak puppy, tak lupa ekor imajiner yang menyertainya.

"Huh!? Apa maksudmu?" Rivaille menatap sinis pada Eren.

"Eeh, bukannya Jaksa Rivaille sedang kesal ya, kalah lagi di persidangan melawanku."

"Ha!?"

Perempatan siku muncul diwajah Rivaille, mulai tersinggung dengan ucapan Eren. Jujur saja, semenjak pertama kali berhadapan di persidangan dengan Eren, Rivaille selalu kalah telak, padahal sebelumnya dia selalu bisa memenangkan sebuah kasus, seberat apapun.

"Kau mau kubunuh!?"

"Jangan begitu Jaksa Rivaille, nanti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi lo."

Rivaille semakin kesal, amarahnya sudah diubun-ubun, selalu saja Eren mencari gara-gara dengannya, dan selalu saja dengan bodohnya Rivaille terpancing akan hal sekecil itu yang selalu diabaikannya.

"Benar-benar akan kubu–"

"Jaksa Rivaille!"

Tangan Rivaille terhenti di udara, matanya yang tajam menatap ke belakang dan menemukan Hanji menahan pergerakannya.

"Jaksa Hanji, lepaskan."

"Tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hanji menatap Rivaille, berusaha menghentikan rekan sepekerjaannya itu.

"Lepaskan, aku akan membunuh pengacara itu!"

"Pengacara mana?"

Rivaille terdiam, dihadapkan pandangannya kembali ke depan dan tak menemukan seorang pun disana.

"SIALAN KAU PENGACARA JAEGER!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Eren melepaskan sepatu, melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan gontai menuju ruang tengah untuk segera membaringkan diri di sofa, dirinya bertambah lelah karna harus lari secepat mungkin dari hadapan Rivaille, untung saja Hanji datang dan membuat Eren berhasil meloloskan diri.

"Armin, kau dirumah?"

FYI, Eren tinggal satu apartment dengan Armin, sahabatnya, ya karna alasan uang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama disebuah apartment yah mungkin bisa dibilang cukup lah untuk mereka berdua.

"Uh, pasti pergi kencan lagi dengan Jean." Eren menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Enaknya~ kapan aku bisa begitu dengan Jaksa Rivaille."

Ditengah kegalauannya dengan Rivaille, Eren dikagetkan dengan pintu apartment yang terbuka dan menampilkan pria manis dengan rambut blonde.

"Oh Eren, sudah pulang?"

"Ah, suara Armin manis sekali." Sahut Eren yang dibalas tawa oleh Armin.

"Eren kenapa, huh?"

Armin mendekat untuk duduk di sofa, dan sejurus kemudian Eren merebahkan kepalanya di paha Armin. Jangan salah sangka, hanya saja kepribadian Armin yang seperti seorang Ibu, dan itu membuat Eren nyaman dan selalu bersikap kekanakan jika sudah dihadapan Armin. Dan karna itu juga, Jean selalu cemburu dan berfikir kalau Eren dan Armin memiliki hubungan lain. Kasian Jean.

"Na Armin, aku lapar."

"Baiklah, akan aku buatkan makanan, tapi Eren mandi dulu sana."

Eren mengangguk cepat dan melesat menuju kamar mandi, makanan yang dimasak Armin adalah yang ter-enak yang pernah dimakannya, dan Eren tak mau melewatkan hal itu, meski toh tak ada yang akan mencuri makanannya, tapi tetap saja itu membuat Eren excited.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, Eren segera duduk dimeja makan yang sudah tersaji beberapa makanan kesukaannya.

"Makanlah Eren."

"Selamat makan!"

Eren melahap makanannya dengan rakus, mulutnya sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu dan itu membuat Armin tertawa melihat Eren yang masih seperti bocah 5 tahun.

"Eren, bagaimana sidang tadi?"

Eren menoleh, dan meneguk minuman sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Armin.

"Lancar! Tapi, Rivaille-san sepertinya kesal lagi padaku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Eren mengangkat bahu, dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Armin, bagaimana caranya agar Rivaille-san menyukaiku?"

"Eh, Eren belum menyatakan perasaan padanya?"

Eren menggeleng, satu suapan terakhir mengakhiri acara makannya yang nikmat. Kini perhatian Eren sepenuhnya pada pembicaraannya dan Armin.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakannya, dia saja selalu kesal melihatku."

Armin tertawa kecil, lucu sekali melihat Eren yang sedang galau tentang cinta. Armin menghembuskan nafas pelan, dan menatap Eren lekat, Armin tersenyum tipis saat melihat Eren sudah tidak semenyedihkan dulu.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya mereka berdua, ada satu lagi, wanita bernama Mikasa Ackerman yang menjadi sahabat mereka, tapi tiga tahun yang lalu, Mikasa dipenjarakan karna dituduh melakukan pembunuhan, jelas Eren tak terima tapi bisa apa, dia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk membuktikan tuduhan itu salah.

Dan saat itu Eren bertekad untuk menamatkan kuliahnya dengan cepat dan mendapatkan job sebagai pengacara, mungkin awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi saat pertama kali masuk ruang sidang Eren terpana melihat jaksa yang menjadi lawannya di sidang ini. Jaksa itu, Rivaille Ackerman, benar-benar menarik perhatian Eren, dan karna itulah setiap kasus dengan Jaksa Rivaille yang bertanggung jawab Eren ikut menanganinya.

"Ugh, aku ingin mati saja."

"Kalau Eren mati bagaimana dengan Mikasa? Apa Eren tidak mau membebaskannya? Dan bagaimana dengan Rivaille-san itu? Apa Eren tau mau hidup bahagia dengannya?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi–"

"Cobalah untuk berbicara dengan Rivaille-san ya? Mungkin dia mau mendengarkan Eren, tapi jangan terus menggodanya."

"Tapi Armin, kau bilang aku harus menggodanya?"

Armin tertawa pelan, sungguh kalau dihadapkan dengan masalah cinta, Eren benar-benar zero dan polos sekali.

"Eren mau kalau Rivaille-san makin benci dengan Eren? Tak masalah sih kalau dia suka Eren, tapi kalau Eren menggodanya terus dan dia benci Eren bagaimana?"

"Eh, jangan dong."

Armin tertawa lagi, menjahili Eren kini berada dalam daftarnya.

"Kalau begitu, Eren berusahalah oke?"

"Ugh, oke! Terimakasih Armin."

Armin mengangguk dan mulai membawa piring kotor bekas makan Eren untuk dicuci, sedang Eren menatap punggung Armin, bersyukur karna dia masih ditemani oleh malaikat yang menjelma menjadi sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Persidangan ribut, desas desus terdengar setelah bukti dari pengacara ditampilkan, Irvin sebagai hakim memukul palu agar semuanya tenang dan kembali menjalani sidang dengan damai.

"Lanjutkan Pengacara Eren." Balas Irvin setelah semuanya tenang.

"Yang Mulia, dari kedua video tersebut yang diambil pada hari dan jam yang sama, menunjukkan bahwa tersangka tidak berada dalam ruangan tersebut, melainkan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama temannya, itu menunjukkan bahwa tersangka bukanlah pembunuhnya, tapi orang lain, dan tersangka hanya dijebak."

"Apakah ada komentar Jaksa Rivaille?"

Rivaille menatap Eren dengan pandangan kesal dan menggeleng pelan pada hakim.

"Kalau begitu, sidang penutup akan dilanjutkan dua pekan lagi."

Semua yang berada diruangan mulai beranjak pergi secara perlahan, meninggalkan Rivaille dan Eren yang masih setia diruangan tersebut.

"Na, Pengacara Jaeger, apa kau bermaksud menikam takdirku sebagai jaksa huh?"

"Eh, bukan begitu kok Jaksa Rivaille, tapi bukannya tugas anda sebagai jaksa untuk mengumpulkan bukti dan memenjarakan tersangka?"

Rivaille terpancing, lagi-lagi dengan ucapan sederhana Eren membuat Rivaille naik darah dan menatap tajam pada Eren.

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

"Tentu tidak."

Eren menggeleng singkat dan tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba Eren teringat akan ucapan Armin dan memikirkan ide sederhana.

"Na, Jaksa Rivaille." Eren mendekat dan memposisikan mulutnya sejajar dengan telinga Rivaille. "Kutunggu malam ini jam 8 di Café Sina."

Rivaille bergidik, bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar suara rendah Eren tepat di telinganya. Dan sesaat Eren kembali pada posisinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa maumu?"

"Ra-ha-si-a." Eren mengeja kalimatnya dan tertawa pelan melihat Rivaille yang kembali kesal. "Jangan lupa datang ya Jaksa Rivaille."

"Aku tid–"

"Kutunggu."

Rivaille kembali bergidik merasakan suara Eren tepat ditelinganya, dan sedetik kemudian Eren sudah pergi keluar melewati pintu dibelakangnya.

"JAEGER!"

.

.

.

Rivaille tidak ingin datang sungguh, dia benar-benar tak memiliki niat menyetujui ajakan Eren, dia hanya–ugh dia tak mau membuat Eren menunggunya dengan berharap kalau Rivaille akan datang.

_'TAPI APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN DISINI!?'_

Rivaille berteriak dalam hati, merutuk diri sendiri yang sudah sampai setengah jam lebih awal, dan mengistirahatkan diri di Café tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Aku sudah gila."

Rivaille memijit keningnya, bisa-bisanya Eren membuatnya menunggu seperti ini–oh dia sendiri yang datang lebih awal.

"Mau pesan apa Tuan?"

"Uh, nanti saja."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan melangkah pergi menuju pelanggan lainnya.

"Kenapa bocah itu lama sekali? Dan kenapa aku harus datang cepat sekali?"

Rivaille mulai tidak waras, dia sibuk berbicara sendiri lantaran bosan menunggu Eren yang tak kunjung datang. Tapi kepalanya terangkat, mendengar lonceng berbunyi, pertanda seseorang memasuki café itu, dan Rivaille berharap kalau bukan Eren yang datang.

Nah lo, mau kamu apa sih Rivaille~~~~ /Sei kesal sendiri lho/

"Ah, Jaksa Rivaille!"

Eren tersenyum lebar dan melangkah cepat menuju Rivaille yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ugh, jangan panggil aku jaksa disini."

"Baiklah, Rivaille-san."

"Rivaille saja cukup."

Eren memiringkan kepala, sedikit bingung dengan sikap Rivaille yang menurutnya aneh, biasanya Rivaille selalu galak di hadapannya tapi sekarang tidak.

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Rivaille?"

Rivaille menatap Eren kesal, dan itu membuat Eren menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Beraninya kau membuatku menunggu."

Eren menggaruk tengkuk dan menoleh kearah jam tangannya, rasanya pertemuan mereka jam 8 nanti, dan sekarang baru jam 7.50.

"Uhm, bukannya kau yang datang terlalu cepat Rivaille? Kita kan janji jam de–"

Eren bergidik ngeri, menatap tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan Rivaille padanya. Eren menyerah, untuk kedepannya dia akan datang satu jam lebih awal, janji.

"Maaf Rivaille."

Rivaille menghembuskan nafas pelan, tangannya terangkat memanggil pelayan, memesan minuman untuknya tentu untuk Eren juga.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari, Jaeger?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertemu Rivaille."

"Ha!? Kau mengajakku hanya untuk bertemu? Kau pikir aku punya waktu luang? Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengumpulkan bukti dan memenjarakan tersangka, Pengacara Jaeger."

Eren tertawa canggung dan merutuk dalam hati, pasti dia salah bicara lagi, bisa-bisa Armin kecewa padanya jika membawa tangan kosong pulang nanti.

"Uh, bukan begitu, sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Rivaille, sebenarnya aku.. aku menyukai Rivaille."

Minuman yang baru saja diminum Rivaille kini muncrat, untung saja arahnya tidak ke wajah Eren, matanya membulat kaget dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

_'Apa-apaan detak jantungku.'_

Ah, Rivaille butuh bersikap tenang, dan bersikap seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Ah, kau pasti ingin aku membunuhmu ya?"

"B-bukan begitu! Tapi aku serius Rivaille, aku menyukaimu, saat pandangan pertama!"

"Setelah ini aku harus ke dokter." Rivaille berucap pelan.

"Huh, Rivaille kau sakit?" Eren berucap panik mendengar kata dokter yang diucapkan Rivaille.

"Ah, terserah kau saja Eren. Aku balik duluan."

"Eh, tapi–"

"Aku butuh menenangkan pikiranku, oke?"

Setelahnya Rivaille beranjak berdiri tak lupa meninggalkan sejumlah uang, dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Eren dengan wajah sedih.

"Armin, aku gagal lagi~"

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari huh Rivaille?"

Rivaille acuh, dan melangkah memasuki apartment sahabatnya itu.

"Yo Rivaille, bagaimana kencanmu?"

Ah, boleh tidak Rivaille membunuh calon istri sahabatnya ini. Entah dapat kabar dari mana Hanji tau kalau dirinya pergi ken–pergi menemui Eren malam ini.

"Hanji, apa maksudmu?"

"Eh, bukannya kau pergi kencan ya dengan Eren?" Hanji menatap Rivaille, antusias. "Jadi bagaimana, hm, dia menyatakan perasaannya?"

"Oh, jadi kau menemui calon kekasihmu?"

Irvin yang tertarik dengan pembicaraan langka itu mulai ikut memposisikan diri untuk duduk dihadapan Rivaille.

"Irvin, jangan mulai." Rivaille menatapnya kesal.

"Seperti biasa huh, tidak mau jujur dengan perasaan sendiri."

"Ck."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Hanji kembali bertanya.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya, puas?"

"Benarkah? Lalu, kau jawab apa?"

"Aku langsung pergi–aw!"

Rivaille menatap kesal pada Irvin yang beraninya melempar wajahnya dengan bantal sofa, tapi melihat Irvin yang lebih kesal darinya membuat Rivaille terdiam.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab ya kalau kau menangis padaku jika dia menemukan orang lain."

"Irvin!"

"Rivaille, kau mau kehilangan orang yang kau sayang untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Jangan bawa masa lalu." Rivaille menatap Irvin kesal.

Irvin menghela nafas, menasehati Rivaille masalah cinta bukan suatu hal yang mudah, dan sikap tsundere yang dimilikinya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Terserah, tapi lebih baik kau ingat pesan ku tadi."

Irvin beranjak berdiri, meninggalkan Hanji dan Rivaille yang masih terdiam dalam lamunannya.

"Rivaille, jangan buat dirimu terluka lagi, oke?"

Hanji tersenyum tipis, meskipun Rivaille tak menatapnya. Hanji maklum saja, sahabatnya yang satu itu pernah ditinggalkan orang yang dia cinta karena sifatnya yang tak pernah jujur itu, dan tentu Hanji tak akan membiarkan hal itu terulang kembali bukan?

"Aku pulang dulu."

.

.

.

Rivaille menguap lebar, lagi, dia merasa kantuk pagi begini karna belakangan dirinya kurang tidur memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya. Dengan mata yang masih sedikit mengantuk, Rivaille mengambil tas kerjanya dan mulai berjalan keluar apartment, menuju kantor.

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak pernyataan Eren dan bahkan mereka tak ada progress, baik Rivaille maupun Eren setiap mereka bertemu pasti selalu menghindar, bahkan setelah sidang penutup kemaren Eren yang biasanya mengganggu Rivaille menjadi canggung dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya, sedang Rivaille menjadi galau karna sikap Eren.

Rivaille berjalan santai, matanya sesekali memandang pemandangan orang-orang tertawa bahagia yang dilewatinya, merasa iri pada dirinya yang akhir-akhir ini menyedihkan. Sebenarnya, jarak dari apartment ke kantornya tak begitu jauh, maka dari itu cukup dengan berjalan 10 menit Rivaille sampai di kantornya tanpa harus menaiki kereta.

Sesaat akan melintas jalan, Rivaille terdiam, matanya fokus pada pemandangan diseberang jalan, menatap Eren yang sedang tertawa bahagia dengan seorang perempuan.

"Ugh, kenapa hatiku sakit."

Rivaille menatap tak suka, dengan cepat dirinya melintas dan menghampiri Eren yang masih asik berbincang tanpa menyadari kehadirannya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa belakangan ini Eren menghindarinya, ah masa bodoh, Rivaille hanya perlu meluruskan semuanya.

"Jaeger!"

Eren menoleh dan terkejut melihat Rivaille berjalan mendekat kearahnya, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat Rivaille menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Eh tung–sampai nanti Christa-san!" Eren melambai tangan pada kliennya dan berbalik mengikuti Rivaille. "Um, Jaksa Rivaille?"

Rivaille diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Eren, dan terus berjalan menuju tempat sepi, abaikan setiap pandang mata yang melihat mereka.

"Rivaille?"

"Siapa dia?" Rivaille melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berbalik menatap Eren tajam.

"Hanya klien, uhm, memangnya kenapa Jaksa Rivaille?"

Eren menggaruk tengkuknya, dia tak mengerti sungguh, entah apa yang membuat Rivaille pagi begini sudah marah padanya tanpa sebab, karna kejadian waktu itu? Atau karna dia yang selalu menghindari Rivaille? Atau–atau Rivaille cemburu?

"Jaksa Rivaille, kau cemburu?"

Eren menatap Rivaille, tapi matanya membulat kaget melihat Rivaille yang mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah yang sedih, seolah akan menangis.

"R-Rivaille?"

"Kau–"

"I-iya?"

"Kau tau, aku belakangan ini tidak bisa tidur karna ucapanmu, memikirkan mu sepanjang malam dan itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi! Dan apa-apaan dengan dirimu yang bermesraan dengan wanita itu, sedangkan kau mati-matian menghindariku!?"

"Eh, R-Rivaille? Aku–sudah ku bilang kan dia hanya klien... Um..." Eren menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Na Rivaille, anggap saja perkataanku waktu itu tidak ada jika kau merasa sangat terganggu."

"Ha!? Apa-apaan maksudmu berkata–" Ucapannya terhenti, Rivaille kaget menyadari air matanya turun begitu saja.

"R-Rivaille!" Eren panik, dan dengan cepat menarik Rivaille dalam pelukannya. "Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf! Tolong jangan menangis ya?"

"Bodoh! Hiks–kenapa aku malah menangis!"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Rivaille! Aku pikir kau terganggu dengan perasaanku makanya aku suruh melupakannya."

"Siapa yang terganggu, bodoh!"

Rivaille menarik diri dari pelukan Eren dan menghapus sisa airmatanya, ah, bodoh sekali dirinya menangis dihadapan Eren, mau ditaruh dimana wajah galak nan angkuhnya?

"T-tapi Rivaille..."

"Aku terganggu karna aku juga mencintaimu, Jaeger!"

Ops! Rivaille dan Eren sama-sama terkejut karna ucapan Rivaille. Dengan cepat Rivaille menetralkan wajahnya dan bersikap seolah tidak berkata apapun.

"Kau mencintaiku Rivaille?" Ucap Eren bahagia, tentu saja.

"J-jangan buat aku mengulanginya!"

Eren tertawa pelan, melihat wajah panik Rivaille, terlebih lagi Rivaille juga terlihat lucu dengan wajah begitu.

"Kau menertawaiku!?"

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja aku bahagia kalau Rivaille juga menyukaiku." Eren tersenyum simpul dan memegang sebelah tangan Rivaille. "Rivaille, ayo pacaran."

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, Rivaille tak sanggup menatap mata Eren yang terlihat bahagia itu.

"T-terserah, tapi aku masih marah padamu."

"Eeh, aku sudah minta maaf kan? Dan lagi, terserah itu bukan jawaban."

"Ugh!"

"Bagaimana Rivaille? Kau mau?"

"Hng."

"Kau serius?"

Rivaille mengangguk, dan sekali lagi Eren menarik Rivaille dalam pelukannya, dan sepersekian detik Rivaille membalas pelukan Eren dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Eren.

"Aku mencintaimu Rivaille."

"Hng."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Hmm."

"Aku saaaaaangaaat mencintaimu."

"Aku tau, jadi diam!"

Rivaille jengah dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menutup mulut Eren, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya malah Eren yang menarik tangannya dan menciumnya dengan lembut, membuat semburat merah di pipi Rivaille.

"J-Jaeger!"

"Terimakasih, Rivaille."

* * *

**END**

* * *

_**Yuhuuu akhirnya selesai jugaa, hehe makasih yaa udah baca cerita Sei, huhuuu...**_

_**Meskipun Sei baru jadi fandom SnK bulan april lalu, sumpah, bego banget baru tau anime sebagus itu, yah udah tau sih tapi belum keburu punya waktu buat nonton /alasan/**_

_**Tapi seriuuussss suka banget sama animenya apalagi pas scene Rivaille muncul, OMG gansss bangettt yawlaaaaa /jiwa fangirling on/**_

_**Dan juga ya pas ngeliat chemistry Eren dan Rivaille itu ughhh, angkat tangan, sumpah suka bangeeettt, ship kedua Sei setelah GinHiji!**_

_**Dan segitu aja kali ya curhatnyaa, jangan lupa komen yaa kasih saran juga hehe, atau ada yang mau dapet bonus pict fanart EreRi lagi s*x? Atau adegan smut lainnya? DM aja ya hahahahhaha**_

* * *

**Omake :**

Persidangan kali ini lagi-lagi dimenangkan oleh Eren, dan meskipun begitu Rivaille benar-benar kesal dan tak terima dirinya ditindas terus, cukup kalo malam aja Eren nindas dia mah, Rivaille gak masalah /eh/

Eren yang merasa tak ada kepentingan lagi, langsung keluar ruangan dan memutuskan untuk pulang, istirahat karna tadi pagi dia tidak sempat tidur untuk mengisi tenaga.

"Pengacara Jaeger!"

Dejavu.

Eren berbalik dan lagi menemukan Rivaille, yang kini menyandang jabatan sebagai kekasihnya, menatapnya kesal. Eren tersenyum tipis dan menanti Rivaille yang berjalan semakin dekat padanya.

"Ada apa Jaksa Rivaille? Kesal ya kalah lagi melawanku di persidangan?"

Rivaille yang tadinya membatalkan niat buat tonjok Eren karna ngeliat Eren bawaannya luluh mulu /dasar bucin/ akhirnya gak sabar buat benar-benar pengen tonjok wajahnya.

"Jaeger, kau mau cari mati?"

"Eh, kalau aku mati nanti Rivaille kangen lo."

"Ha!?"

Eren tertawa pelan, jujur saja, menggoda Rivaille menjadi list nomer 1 nya sekarang, lihat saja meskipun galak tapi Eren masih melihat rona merah di wajah Rivaille, dan itu membuat Eren tak bisa berhenti menggodanya.

"Maaf oke?" Eren mengusap pelan rambut Rivaille.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Rivaille menepis tangan Eren yang masih mengelus rambutnya.

"Rivaille," Eren mendekat dan kembali berbisik ditelinga Rivaille. "Malam ini kita main SM ya."

"Ap–yang benar saja!"

Wajah Rivaille memerah karna ucapan Eren, terlebih lagi posisi Eren yang belum berubah, membuat bulu kuduk Rivaille semakin meremang.

"Ne?"

Dan ucapannya berakhir, dengan Eren yang mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Rivaille.

3

2

1

"JAEGER!"

Rivaille berteriak kencang setelah sadar atas perlsakuan Eren dan terlebih lagi melihat Eren yang sudah melarikan diri, hobi sekali.

"JANGAN LUPA NANTI MALAM, BABY!"

Eren ikut mengeraskan suaranya dan benar-benar berlari kencang setelah melihat Rivaille semakin kesal padanya setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"BENAR-BENAR KUBUNUH KAU JAEGER!"

* * *

_**...abis ya**_


End file.
